sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Willis
|death cause = |nationality = American, English |occupation = Student, Atlantic Ridge University |residence = Cliffside Condominiums |family = Willis |parents = Jay Willis (father) Layla Willis (mother) |siblings = Jayla Willis (sister) James Willis (brother) Jenna Willis (sister) |spouse = |romances = Tessa Wakefield (one night stand; 2011) Theo Monahan (kissed, 2011) Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt (one night stand; 2011) Carleigh O'Connor (flirtation; 2011) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = |cousins = |relatives = |friends = Theo Monahan Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt Carleigh O'Connor |enemies = Cristian Bradford }}Julian Francis Willis is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. He is written by Nikki Petrie and has been portrayed by actor Brant Daugherty since 2011. Characterization Some may say that Julian is a typical teenage boy, though most would tell you he's a downright jackass. Julian is arrogant, lazy and self-serving, however, he does have some good qualities, hidden way, deep down inside. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Julian was the typical 'bad boy' at school. Not giving a you-know-what about his classes, about his teachers, or about his fellow students, instead he preferred to spend time with girls and with his xBox. This led to him being kicked out of many a school. Eventually, it all got too much for his parents, who were struggling with financial and health problems, who called his eldest sister Jayla Willis after Julian had put a fellow student into hospital, after he, the student, had kissed Julian, claiming Jules was just hiding his homosexuality. Jayla grudgingly answered the call and Julian has been living with her in the Bay ever since. 'Sunset Bay' Julian quickly made himself known around Sunset Bay High but not in a positive way. He started school the same day as Theo Monahan who he was quick to dub a geek, and told Theo to stay away as they didn't roll in the same circles. Fate had a different idea in mind as Theo and Julian were paired together in assignment after assignment. He also quickly formed a friendship with resident 'good girl', straight-A student Carleigh O'Connor and Jayla made it clear that she didn't want her brother corrupting Carleigh, which, of course, only made him want her more. In Saturday detention, life changed completely for Julian, he had been known as having somewhat of a reputation, but after that fateful day, Julian soon became an outcast. Julian had, um, relations with Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt who broadcasted their escapade to everyone who was in detention. Julian's crush, Carleigh, and his sister, Jayla included. In the same day, he almost got in a fight with Cristian Bradford and he kissed Theo, which he dubbed a mistake. Soon after, however, Julian and Theo became friends, and Theo, despite having a huge crush on Julian, agreed to help him win Carleigh over and they had a plan for the prom, a plan which Julian backed out of, realising he wasn't good enough for Carleigh. Theo talked to Julian, wondering why he backed out and then the two of them shared three explosive kisses in the midst of a heated argument. But that wasn't enough, Tenley, SB High's resident troublemaker caught the tryst on her phone and blackmailed Julian with it, telling him he had to sleep with the next girl who came along or the footage would be leaked. Considering himself to have no choice, Julian seduced a vulnerable Tessa Wakefield and that video got out just as Julian was in the middle of apologising to Carleigh. Carleigh then proceeded to leave town, and the video also affected Theo, who no longer wanted anything to do with Julian. 'Current Storyline' Now in college, Julian spends most of his time focused on his studies, and of course, still has his relationship with his xBox. Julian and Theo are back on track at being friends, tentative as the friendship is. Julian has also struck up an extremely unlikely friendship with Tenley, who is currently in a coma. Category:Current Characters